Backed Up
by OrangeMilk
Summary: After a heavy make out session with Michael, Mia begins to wonder if girls can get 'backed up' too. And if so, how do they get UN backed up? Takes place a week after Sweet Sixteen Princess.
1. Midnight Ramblings

_**Saturday, May 8th, Midnight**_

Just got back from Michael's dorm. Luckily my mom and Mr. G were already asleep, and didn't hear me come in.

Because I am in no fit state to face them right now.

I barely even acknowledged to Lars on the way home, besides to say goodnight. Not that he seemed up for a conversation anyway. Seeing how he was super tired from spending the past 17 hours with me today.

Grandmère wanted me to meet her at 7:00AM today to have breakfast with the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. SEVEN AM. ON A SATURDAY. Lars wasn't too thrilled either. If the sunglasses he was wearing and the six coffees he chugged on the way to breakfast were any indication (I'm pretty sure he and Wahim were up drinking last night).

And afterward he had to stand guard outside of Lilly's apartment until five, while Tina, Ling Su, Perin, Shameeka, J. P. , and I helped Lilly film and edit the last bit of next week's Lilly Tells It Like It Is. Lilly was grounded for a month after attacking Andy Milonakis with a Dojo's side salad, during which time she wasn't allowed to film Lilly Tells It Like It Is. Instead, channel 5 has been showing reruns of her show the past month. Which I didn't know public access channels did.

Lilly is dedicating this week's episode to exposing the truth behind MTV's 'reality' shows. She believes everything is scripted and nothing on those shows are actually real. Which I don't think anybody would be surprised by. I mean, have you SEEN an episode of Date My Mom? Who in their right mind would let their MOM go on a date with a boy that might possibly be their future soul mate? And what Mom would want to hang out with a teenage boy anyway?

It's pretty obvious that Lilly just wants the whole episode to be about exposing Andy Milonakis as a deceiving, talentless, 20 something hack, especially after she heard about him going to Genovia to film the My Super Royal Sweet Sixteen edition of My Super Sweet Sixteen. Which will air the same day as this episode of her show. She's been carrying a camera with her everywhere, hoping to get a shot of Andy Milonakis coming out of a bar again, like we did a few weeks ago. No such luck.

Anyway, afterward Lars and I grabbed some lunch and headed over to Michael's dorm. Where we were for 5 hours. I hope Lars was at least able to grab some sleep on the couch in the dorm TV room. That thing is comfy.

But not as comfy as Michael's bed. Which is what I REALLY wanted to talk about.

Things got pretty hot and heavy. There was some under the shirt action. UNDER the bra this time. And it felt good. Really good. We've done over the bra before. Plenty of times. But I didn't know it would feel this much better under.

It was so good I moaned. MOANED. At first I was mortified. But Michael didn't seem to think it was bad or anything. And I kind of forgot about being mortified when he started kissing my neck, and I smelled his hair, which smells like his neck.

His other hand trailed down a little bit, but I eased it upward, and he got the message that below the waist was a no go.

And then I kind of climbed sideways into his lap (I wanted to get little closer to his neck), and I felt...HIM. Yes, I fully realize what it was. And I'm not naive enough to think that he's never gotten them before. He's just good at maneuvering our make out sessions so I never really noticed it much before.

I thought I would freak out, but instead I kind of...wanted to jump on him. As if I wasn't already as much on him as I could possibly be. Well. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

That's when Lars knocked on the door and said it was time to go home anyway. And Michael nearly dropped me as I tried to scramble into a standing position (while adjusting shirt). So I didn't have much time to think about it then.

BUT I HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT IN THE LIMO. And right now. Which is why I am so glad my mom and Mr. Gianini aren't up, because I do NOT think I have the strength to talk to them right now. Not when my mind is filled with...feeling Michael.

Which brings me to this question.

What if guys aren't the only ones that get "backed up"?

Because right now I'm feeling like the freaking Vesuvius on the day before volcano day.

But how do I get UN backed up?

I know the obvious answer would be sex, but I am so not ready for that yet. Even if my hormones are seriously crowding my judgment right now.

Well, there's one other way. But I don't know very much about that.

Maybe I should ask Tina about it tomorrow.

NO. NO NO NO. WHAT AM I THINKING!

This DEFINITELY falls under the TMI category.

It might be better to do some online research instead.

Using the Private Browsing option.


	2. Late night research and confessions

_**Sunday, May 9th, 1:00 AM**_

Ok, so I guess my previous entry is technically Sunday at midnight, but whatever.

THERE IS SO MUCH STUFF I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT.

And that I'm not quite sure I WANT to know about.

Like, not only do girls _relieve _themselves, **BUT SO DO GUYS.**

I guess I've always kind of known that Michael probably _relieves _himself in some way. But now I know the specifics of it. And. Um, **EW**.

I don't think I can look him in the face again without some part of my brain thinking about him touching himself.

**OH MY GOD, DOES HE THINK ABOUT **_**ME **_**WHEN HE DOES THAT ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
><strong>

I mean, it's not like it would be that much of a shock if he _did_. He does want to do it with me.

And now that I think about it, it's kind of hot that he would think about me.

I wonder what his _thing _feels like...

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT TOUCHING _IT. _

But, well, he _IS _my boyfriend. It was a manner of time before my mind gave into my teenage hormones and started thinking about Michael in more than an innocent light. And if I'm truthful to myself, my thoughts have drifted many a time toward lustful fantasies when it comes to Michael. And possibly Han Solo. But mostly Michael.

OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THIS. I NEED TO RIP OUT THIS PAGE AND BURN IT IN CASE SOMEONE EVER FINDS MY JOURNAL AND READS IT.

_**WHAT IF MICHAEL FINDS MY JOURNAL, READS THIS PARTICULAR ENTRY, REALIZES THAT I WANT HIM JUST AS BADLY AS HE WANTS ME, SEDUCES ME WITH HIS NECK AND I BECOME OVERWHELMED BY MY LUST AND DO IT WITH HIM BEFORE PROM NIGHT ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**_

Not that he would ever betray my trust and do it with me before I'm ready when clearly I would just be doing it with him because I had become a slave to my own hormones and was blinded by my hormonal lust after smelling his neck one too many times.

No, if I was ever overcome by my hormonal lust, Michael would recognize that and say:

"Mia, I can see you are wanting to give into your hormonal lust after smelling my neck one too many times and therefore _think _you want to do it with me now, and even though I am intoxicated by your irresistible beauty and want to do it with you right now, I will wait until Prom night and will send you home before you and I both make a regretful mistake."

And then send me home where I would clear my mind of its lustful haze and realize what a regretful mistake I would have made if Michael wasn't as respectful of my level-headed decision of my stance on doing it with him that I made the last time we had the talk, and I would call him and profess my undying love and admiration of him.

But he would probably be too busy _relieving _himself to answer the phone.

**Ew.**

And I might be too busy relieving myself to call him anyway.

**DOUBLE EW.**

NOT THAT I'VE TRIED IT YET.

It sounds so _complicated_. I mean, there's so many _accessories _for girls. And I can't even figure out where most of these things go. Or what to do with them. And why they are shaped like that. And I am NOT talking about the stuff shaped like guys' _things._

How am I even supposed to know where to begin! This is all so overwhelming.

Oh wait, I've found a site that seems to be a little simpler. It even has instructions.

…

_**I'M SUPPOSED TO DO **_**WHAT **_**NOW ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
><strong>_

**GROSS**** ! ! ! ! ! !  
><strong>


	3. Decisions

_**Sunday, May 9**__**th**__**, 1:45AM,**_

_**The Loft**_

Ok, so I read further and there are _different _ways to do it. I don't think I'd want to try the first thing yet. Ew. I mean, I don't even put tampons up there, let alone _fingers_. Wait, was that what Michael wanted to do when we were making out and he was trying to creep his hand beneath my waistline?

**WAS MICHAEL TRYING TO PUT HIS FINGERS UP **_**THERE ? ? ? ? ? ?**_

Clearly I need to make sure he washes his hands thoroughly before ever getting to third base. Who _knows _what lingers on those college door knobs!

And from my experience, the people in his dorm hall do NOT have any sort proper of hygiene. But if I was forced to bathe in a public restroom with everybody else, I don't know if I would either. Showering in the locker room at school is bad enough.

Imagine having to do that for **four years.**

Anyway.

I know that girls touch guys' _things _too, and I certainly wouldn't mind touching Michael's one day, but guys touching girls down there! It's all...slimy.

OK, this is way TMI, even for this journal.

I need to talk to someone about this before my mind explodes.

I can't talk to Lilly, because what if she tells Michael? Ok, she probably wouldn't, but _what if?_

Besides, she'd probably be all "_GOD Mia, can't you grow up and use the actual nouns? We're IN 10__th__grade for god sakes, we're not 12 years old. It's PENIS, SEX, MASTURBATION, and VAGINA."_

Oh my god, **WHAT IF LILLY MASTURBATES? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

I mean, it's no secret that Lilly is totally warm for J.P.'s form. And there's **NO WAY**they've done it already, especially since they've been going out for a little over a month. So Lilly has to deal somehow, right?

**OH GOD.**

I need to talk to someone about this **RIGHT NOW **because _CLEARLY _my mind is NOT thinking about this in a reasonable manner if my thought process has lead me to THINKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND _RELIEVING HERSELF._

There's only one person I can trust to both keep her mouth shut and provide me with some sort of advice.

Tina Hakim Baba.

At least _one _of the thousands of romance books Tina's read has GOT to have something about the heroine needing to relieve herself in order to keep herself alert of danger instead of losing herself in a night of passion with her man and ending up getting killed just as she jumps his bones after smelling his neck one too many times and being blinded by hormonal lust.

**RIGHT? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

I just hope she's online.


End file.
